1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a ventilation conduit damper assembly for use in a variety of angular mounted positions. More specifically, the present invention is directed to such a ventilation damper assembly provided with automatic, temperature responsive, actuating means whereby the amount of movement of the damper vanes, over a preselected temperature range, is controlled and will automatically close whether mounted in a vertical or horizontal plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dampers for use in air conduits or ducts are generally well known and typically a damper assembly will consist of a moveable vane or vanes which are positionable to control the amount of air flow through the conduit within which the damper is placed. Dampers are additionally often used in conjunction with the ventilating systems in private homes and other buildings where it is desired to provide a measure of ventilation control.
In some areas of the country where rather hot weather is experienced during at least a portion of the year, it is often desirable to provide a means for ventilating an otherwise confined portion of a building, for example, the attic in a private home, in order to minimize the buildup therein of excessive heat and/or humidity. This ventilation is often provided by the use of a turbine air ventilator of a known type in which wind causes the turbine blades to rotate, producing in effect a pumping action, assisting the air flow out of the area provided with the ventilating conduit.
While turbine ventilation systems are quite effective in promoting air flow, they have, in the past, suffered from the lack of an effective automatic means to control the amount of air removed. Obviously the air flow should be at a maximum during hot weather when the temperature in the area to be ventilated is high, but just as obviously the ventilation should be much less when the temperature in the area to be ventilated is lower. Unnecessary ventilation in periods of cool temperatures may contribute to excessive loss of heat and consequent increase in heating costs. While this problem of present ventilation systems is recognized, the attempted solutions have been less than satisfactory.
Since the space to be ventilated, typically an attic, is often inaccessible, the homeowner requires an automatic damper for efficient ventilation in hot periods or for retention of heated air during cold periods. With the increasing cost of power used for heating and air conditioning, it becomes readily apparent why an automatic damper system should be utilized in conjunction with ventilation systems.
Unfortunately, the prior automatic adjustable dampers which have been contemplated or manufactured as for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,737,054; 3,921,900 and 3,976,245 and have been unable, under certain conditions of positionment, to perform their desired function in an effective manner, in that the angle in which they operate is limited. There are numerous applications in which it would be desirable to mount the damper on a horizontal plane rather than on a roof per se. The dampers or ventilators described in the prior art patents do not readily lend themselves to this mounting arrangement.